What the future has in store...
by Maria1
Summary: find out what happend to monica pheobe ....
1. Default Chapter Title

hi okay please please review this. it's something new the idea just came to me i hope it's not tooo confusing. anyways enjoy  
disclaimer: these characters dont' belong to me.  
  
everything you need to know will be told to you in the story.  
  
  
2009   
  
Monica started going through some old boxes she had up in the attic. She was sure that she didn't need all of this stuff and some of it could be used from Jeffery's school's yard sale. As she began to sort through her things, she stumbled upon some old photo books. She opened up and saw that it was pictures from her and her old friends.  
She sighed "Look how young I was."  
She looked through all of the photos, there were pictures of all of them: Ross, Rachel, Chandler, Joey and Pheobe. As she turned the pages she went from pictures of Susan and Carol's Wedding to Ross's ill-fated wedding. She couldn't believe that was ten years ago. She turned the page and saw a picture of her and Chandler and Joey. He had his arm draped over and was talking to Joey. Only she was smiling for the picture. She thought back to that day when they arrived from London.  
10 years ago. 1999  
"Hey well I'm going to go unpack,"  
"Okay bye Chandler."  
"Bye Monica," and with that Chandler left. He hadn't left for good, he was just going across the hall but things were never the same from then on. That one night in London put a strain on their relationship. They acted nervous around each other and a little insecure.  
  
"Monica, can Cassandra go with Jeffery or not?" asked Pheobe, who happened to be Monica's neighbor and also was expecting her fifth child.  
Monica smiled at Pheobe. "I'm sorry I had ... I was day dreaming. Look what I found, it's an old photo book. It's us all of us."  
"Oh wow where did you find that?"  
"Um in these boxes. Is Cassandra down stairs?"  
"Yeah. she's been waiting for you."  
"Okay I'll go see her," Monica made her way down to the first floor.  
  
Pheobe started to glance at the photos. She saw that there were more photo books in the box. She opened up one with her name written across the front of it. She started to flip through it. It was pictures of her wedding to Bob, the last night in New York before her and Bob had moved to Vermont. There were also some pictures of her and Monica at Monica's restaurant.   
  
2001. (8 years ago) New York City. Monica's apartment. New Year's Day  
"So do you like it in Vermont?" asked Monica. Pheobe had come down to visit Monica for the   
"Oh it's so great. The town is really small I know EVERYBODY. But I like it. Oh! you know what I just thought of."  
Monica smiled at her knowing Pheobe she was sure it was something weird, "What?"  
"Your new year's resolution."  
"And what is that?"  
"You should move to Vermont."  
"Pheobe that's insane, I cannot move. I love New York. I ..I...my job is here. Where would I live?"  
"Oh come one it would be great. You could start up your own restaurant there. Oh! Oh! This would be great. You could be my neighbor! oh and the restaurant would be the best thing because we only have really cheap bars and stuff, in the winter you would make a fortune, with King Snow Ski Resort in the next town over."  
"Pheobe you just can't move away."  
"Monica why are you still here? I mean there's nothing here, you hate your job. Ross and Rachel have moved. Joey visits...what? like twice a year. and Chandler...well I dont know where Chandler is but I've been here for two days and have not seen him. Now if you were hanging out with him I'm sure I would have seen him. come on it would be great. Bob said something the other day about the people next to us moving to Florida or Arizona or I dont know ...somewhere hot."  
"You think I could?" Monica asked giving her a questionable look.  
"Of course oh and then there's Ted."  
"Ted?"  
"Yes bob's best friend. you two would be perfect for each other." "Well...where am I going to get the money to start a restaurant?"  
"I thought your great aunt just died and left you some money?"  
"Well yea...I was saving it for my kids. Their college fund."  
"Monica! your not even married...(off Monica's look) okay I'm sorry I didn't mean that I just meant.."  
"Pheobe I know what you meant. I...think..(hesitating)...yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes, Ill do it. I need a change why not."  
  
Pheobe sat thinking of how that was one of the best and worst things she did for Monica. Monica opened an Italian restaurant in their town. It was quite successful. Monica was busy all the time. She was doing all right for herself and Pheobe was right about Ted too. He was perfect for Monica. Fittingly enough their first date was on Valentines day, they married a sort 7 months later  
  
2001  
"Phoebe? Pheobe? Are you home?"  
"Ya." Pheobe came down the stairs it appeared as though she had been sleeping and is very pregnant.  
"Guess what?" Pheobe looked at Monica who was smiling brilliantly.  
"How was Atlantic City?"  
"Great. Guess what?"  
"I give up. What?"  
Monica lifted her left hand to reveal a diamond and a wedding band.  
She smiled and said, "We couldn't resist. He had asked me to marry him and I thought no better time then now."  
"Wow Congrats. I'm so happy for you," Pheobe smiled at Monica, "Soon you'll be like me, jesturing to her belly.  
  
2002 Supermarket  
Monica is now very pregnant.  
"Pheobe have you tried this tomato sauce? Is it any good."  
"eh let me see. no I dont think so."  
"oh my god Pheobe."  
"What?!"  
"My water. It just broke, the both looked down and then up at each other.  
  
Hospital  
Pheobe "Breath. Breath. good Girl." Monica, "Where is he? Where is he?"  
Pheobe "I dont know hun, He said he was on his way.  
  
2 hours later. Ted had showed up along with Bob. Bob and Pheobe were in the waiting room.   
" you think you should call her brother?"  
"Ross? Ya that's a good idea. Hand me Monica's purse."  
"Okay here you go."  
  
"hello Ross?...Ya Hi it's Pheobe."  
"Pheobe? hey what's up!" "Uh.. not much Ross. I was calling to tell you Monica's ...well. Monica's is having her baby.'  
"Her BABY?"  
"Oh my god! she didn't tell you? Oh god she's going to kill me." "Well me and Monica haven't really talked that much the past few years with us having that big fight and all." "Oh right...well she's find Ted's in there ..."  
"Ted?"  
"her husband."  
"Oh. Pheobe where are you? I want to come visit. I think it's time we made amends."  
  
2days later.  
"How could I do that Ross? Ross sorry if I didn't' tell you about my marriage, until today we weren't exactly speaking." Monica yelled to Ross.  
"And who's fault is that?" Ross yelled back  
"Are you saying it's my fault? I'm sorry I ruined your lovely evening with..."  
  
upstairs Pheobe, Ted and Bob listening to the fight.  
Ted "Are they always like this?"  
Pheobe shook her head " No...no at one point they were best friends."   
downstairs  
"It's just like you to do something like that."  
"Ross I can't believe your doing this to me. I haven't even been home from the hospital for two days and already you are picking fights with me."  
"Fine you don't want to talk I'm leaving."  
"Fine."  
"Fine Bye!"  
"Bye!  
  
"hey Pheebs what' going on?"  
"huh?" Pheobe looked up to see Monica had returned from downstairs.  
"I know it' brings back alot of Memories.(looking at the pictures) What's these?"  
"Oh these are from the day you brought Jeffery home."  
"Oh no that was such a horrible couple of days. Ross and I...and Jeffery I thought he never would stop crying. And Ted god... he was so good. he got up at the middle of the night..." tears started to form in Monica's eyes.  
Pheobe got up to comfort her. "he was great."  
  
To be continued. See what happend to Monica and Pheobe. See why Ross and Monica are not speaking and what happend to the rest of the gang. and what happend to Ted  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer see numero uno  
  
okay I guess that story was a little confusing. it was Monica and pheobe looking at pictures and remembering events in their past.   
so Monica and pheobe live in Vermont. pheobe is married to bob and is expecting her 5 child. Monica has two children and married Ted the year she moved out to Vermont. she owns a successful restaurant.  
the only other character we have learned of is Joey who lives in LA  
okay now pretend that Monica and chandler slept together in London but after that it was over. so season 5 basically never took place they were just friends and it wa awkward.   
  
the year is 2009 the story jumps back and forth in time. except it tells you unlike "beloved".  
  
2 days later.  
Pheobe sat in her kitchen drinking coffee. She was proud of herself. After seeing those pictures she decided that a reunion of her friends was long past due. So she took it upon herself to gather everyone together. She had made sure that they arrived in Logan Airport in Boston and meet up to rent a car and drive to Vermont. In fact they should be arriving any minute now. The hardest part was not telling Monica. she knew if she did that Monica would refuse to see them. The only ones Monica still talked to was Joey and herself. Just then a car pulled up into the drive way. They had arrived. Pheobe took a deep breath, 'this is going to be interesting,' she thought to herself. She got up and answered the door.  
  
After hellos and hugs were exchanged they all sat around Pheobe's living room drinking coffee and catching up on old times. About an hour into their conversation Pheobe spotted Monica pulling up into her driveway and getting out of the car with some groceries. She knew that Monica would be over soon, since she had asked her to pick up some things for her. 'Well at least getting her over is easy, now making her stay...'  
  
Monica got out of her car and noticed the Jeep in Pheobe's driveway. She thought that was weird but maybe one of Bob's old friends were visiting or something. She entered the house and quickly sorted the groceries. After putting all her's away, she checked the answering machine, grabbed Pheobe's things and headed out the back door. She walked across the lawn and into Phoebe's back door into her kitchen.  
  
"Hello? Pheeb's?? "  
  
Pheobe heard her calling her name and smiled.  
"yes I'm in the living room. Come join me."  
"Sure Let me just put these things away for you," replied Monica from the kitchen.  
Ross, Rachel and Chandler had worried looks on their faces when they realized who the voice belonged to.  
Ross whispering "Is that Monica?"  
Pheobe nodded her head "Yes of course, what? you didn't' expect to see her? she lives next door to me."  
Monica put the last of Pheobes things away and grabbed herself a drink. She opened the door to find Pheobe not alone. Once she opened the door and stepped inside her mouth dropped and so did her glass. The sound of the glass breaking brought Monica back to reality.  
"Oh god Pheobe. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Let me just..." she turned around to go into the kitchen to grab some paper towels.  
"Boy, she's excited to see us, " remarked Chandler sarcastically.  
Pheobe frowned at him, "I better go help Monica." She got up and joined Monica in the kitchen.   
Monica was pacing back and forth with her hands up to her head. When she spotted Pheobe she stopped.  
"Hey Pheebs something you forgot to mention to me?" she asked faking calmness.  
"Monica don't freak out."  
"Dont' freak out? how could you not tell me you invited everyone here?"  
"Well because I knew if I did you wouldn't come over," Pheobe replied.  
"Well damn strait," she said forcefully, "I dont' talk to half of them."  
"Can't we just forget that stupid night!"Pheobe yelled back.  
"Apparently not!"  
Pheobe took a breath in a normal voice said, "Please Monica, I'm expecting my fifth child in minutes (this made Monica smile), I just thought that it would be a great time to get everyone together and...I could use some help."  
"Some help? Pheobe honey you have me."  
"I know but your busy with your kids and your restaurant...which I was planning to take everyone to tonight."  
"Huh ...like they'd come."  
Pheobe and Monica smiled then as if Monica had just remembered the spill, "oh it'll set."  
"What?'  
"The stain."  
"Oooooooooh."  
Monica and Pheobe returned to the living room with come paper towels and some stain remover.  
"Did ya get lost?" asked Rachel, who like the others had heard the fight  
Monica smiled sarcastically, knowing that hey had heard the fight, and said "no, we just couldn't find the stain remover. (she sprayed the stain) now Pheobe let the this stuff sit for like and hour."  
Monica looked up and smiled, "Now....How is everyone?"  
  
2 hours later  
Although there had been several awkward silences they had all been able to talk for the last few hours. There was no yelling at each other like previous times. Everyone put on fake smiles.  
"..and that's when I said, no use the donkey instead." Joey finished tell a story and everybody laughed .  
Monica suddenly realizing that they had been talking for a great deal of time asked "what time is it?" She looked down at her watch.  
"Oh god!"Monica stood up abruptly  
Pheobe looked up at Monica, "relax, Bob is picking the kids up."  
Monica looked curiously at Pheobe, "when did you plan all of this?'  
"Just in the last couple of days."  
"I thought it was remarkable that Joey and I got a flight," chandler remarked.  
"Ya and the car place, they didn't seem so happy we were driving all the way to Vermont," remarked Ross.  
"I'm just glad it all worked out," Pheobe said, "I was worried you guys wouldn't meet up at Logan. God Monica do you remember that time we got lost there."  
Monica laughed, "Ya that was funny. (to the rest of them) we were lost for like two hours. Bob and Ted had called airport security. We somehow ended up in gate B instead of D."  
"How is Ted?"asked Ross trying to be polite, not knowing about Ted.  
Pheoebe looked worried when this question was asked. How could she have forgotten to tell them.  
"Um...he's.."  
"Mommy,"Cassandra's voice interrupted Monica. Monica looked more relieved to see her then ever.  
"Hey sweetie, where's your brother?"  
"Oh, he's in the back with Uncle Bob, and the other's they are making snow angles."  
"why didn't you join them?"  
"I didn't want to get wet." Cassandra replied making a face.   
'Well I want you to meet some of mom's friends." Monica looked up and smiled   
"This is Joey, (she said pointing to each one,) Chandler, Rachel and that's Ross. Ross is my brother. (looking at Cassandra) Do you know what that makes him?"  
"Your brother?"  
Everyone laughed, "no silly he's your uncle."  
""ohhhhhh like bob."  
"Well no not exactly."  
"When did you have a daughter?" asked Ross.  
"I'm five," Cassandra said answering Ross's question, " I've changed my mind I do want to play." and with that she went out the door.  
"When did you have her? (to Monica) And why didn't you call me for that one? (to Pheobe).  
"Well five years ago. I think it's your turn(to Pheobe)."  
"Well Ross the reason I didn't call you was because well I remember how it went last time. And then I had to watch Jeffery and I had alot on my mind with Monica going into surgery."  
"What?" asked everyone.  
"Well there were some complications...."said Monica  
  
2004 (5 years ago) Hospital  
"okay Mrs. Murad, the reason the baby is not progression is because it's shoulder is stuck behind the pelvis bone."  
"What?" asked Pheobe, who was coaching Monica through her delivery.  
"What does that mean?" asked Monica  
"That means we have to perform a c-section to get this child out."  
"Oh God Pheobe."  
"Mon it will be all right."  
"All right, "said Monica, "go ahead."  
"All right nurse call the OR And tell them what's going on, I'm sorry miss (to Pheobe) your going to have to wait outside."  
Another doctor put a mask over monica's face to help her breath, and to knock her out for the surgery.  
  
WAITING ROOM  
Pheobe held Jeffery, who was asleep on her shoulder, and paced pack and forth around the waiting room.  
"Honey your going to make Jeffery sick," replied Bob.  
" I'm just so worried about her, this is not what she needs right now. you know with Ted and everything."  
"Honey I know. Everything will be okay," He got up and put his hands are her shoulders, so that Jeffery was in-between them.  
"But ...What if she loses this baby, I mean I dont think she could handle losing two people she cares about in one year. Oh God!"  
"What?"  
Pheobe looked up at him, "What if we lose her?"  
"Sweetie everything will be okay, dont worry about it. I promise you."  
  
2009 present day  
"So then what happened?" asked Joey  
"Well Monica had to stay at the hospital for a few more days..."  
"Ya there were some complications during surgery but as you see I've recovered fine," Monica smiled.  
"Pheobe you should have called me," said Ross.  
"Well Ross think if I did, wouldn't you bring along your wife?"  
"Your married?! Again?!" exclaimed Monica.  
"See," said Phoebe.  
"And you knew?" Monica said pointing to Pheobe.  
" Remember that weekend Bob and I went to Boston."  
"Ya..."  
"Well it wasn't then it was the weekend after, when we said that we left some things there and we needed to pick them up."  
"Wait Monica you feel for that?" asked chandler  
Monica threw him a dirty look.  
"I can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding (pointing to Ross) and you (pointing to Pheobe) I can't believe you didn't tell me. Well where is she?"  
Ross grabbed Rachel's hand and said "Here she is." They both smiled and looked guilty.  
"You married Rachel?! This is unbelievable. Unbelievable."  
"Hey don't get all defensive, I dont remember getting an invitation to your wedding and.."  
"No one did, we got married in Atlantic City."  
"Ahh the most romantic spot in jersey," replied Chandler to Joey  
"I'm warning you," Monica said to chandler pointing at him.  
"Monica look we didn't get along We weren't speaking after that fiasco after Jeffery was born. I wasn't about to invite you to my wedding."  
"Well isn't this just the icing on the cake."  
"Monica come on, it was ages ago," said Rachel, " I mean we've been here for what like 5 hours, and we still haven't meet your husband. Your' not being totally honest or giving to us."  
" you want to meet him?" asked Monica angrily  
"ya/ yes/ where is he/ uh huh" said everyone but Pheobe  
"Uh Monica you know how I'm into that and everything but I dont think now is the best time for that," Pheobe.  
"Relax Pheobe," Monica said, " We are going for a drive."  
Monica grabbed her coat and her keys and headed out the door. the others followed. Pheobe was a little behind.  
"Monica, wait Monica," she yelled from behind, " I dont think this is a good idea."  
"Why? yelled Monica back, she started to walk towards pheobe, "they (gesturing to them) want to meet him."  
"Monica come on be serious," said Phoebe.  
"What is going on? " asked Ross  
"you guys are acting pretty strange, " said Joey, with hand jesters.  
Monica starring right at Pheobe, ":we are going". She turned and headed toward her car.  
"Bob?!" yelled Pheobe  
  
to be continued. why doesn't Pheobe want to see Ted. where is he?   
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

disclaimer i do not own any of these characters.  
well here's part three  
  
last time on part two  
" you want to meet him?" asked Monica angrily  
"ya/ yes/ where is he/ uh huh" said everyone but Pheobe  
"Uh Monica you know how I'm into that and everything but I dont think now is the best time for that," Pheobe.  
"Relax Pheobe," Monica said, " We are going for a drive."  
Monica grabbed her coat and her keys and headed out the door. the others followed. Pheobe was a little behind.  
"Monica, wait Monica," she yelled from behind, " I dont think this is a good idea."  
"Why? yelled Monica back, she started to walk towards pheobe, "they (gesturing to them) want to meet him."  
"Monica come on be serious," said Phoebe.  
"What is going on? " asked Ross  
"you guys are acting pretty strange, " said Joey, with hand jesters.  
Monica starring right at Pheobe, ":we are going". She turned and headed toward her car.  
"Bob?!" yelled Pheobe  
  
  
NOW PART THREE  
"Come on. Lets go," Monica hollered to Pheobe. Everyone else had piled into Monica's car.   
Pheobe sighed and yelled back, " all right, I'm coming. Bob I'm going out for a little bit Ill be back soon."  
After about twenty minutes on the road Monica's beeper went off. She pulled it out and looked at it while driving, "damnit it's work." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the restaurant's number.  
"Hey it's Monica, what's up? This better be an emergency."  
The girl on the other line explained the situation to Monica.  
"Damn it, Fine I'll be there as soon as I can I've got to turn around I'm about fifteen minutes away. Just keep the guest calm, I'll be there soon.'  
"What's wrong?" asked Joey  
"Just about everything. Let's see we had a fire, one of the waiters dropped a plate of hot marinara sauce on the mayor hmm other things the sprinklers went off and the alarm wont' stop going off so the cops keep showing up. looks like you guys will have to wait to meet my husband."  
  
Restaurant  
"Okay Pheobe I'll call you when I need a ride home," Monica said handing the keys to Pheobe. The two were standing outside of the car.  
"Okay."  
Monica made her way into the restaurant when Pheobe realized something.  
"Oh Monica wait."  
"What?" "Um ha ha I forgot a little thing."  
"What's that?"  
"Do you mind if Joey and Chandler stay at your place?"  
"What? Pheobe I thought you had this all planned out." Monica said in a mocking tone.  
"Well I did. I planned on them staying with you."  
"Well it's find with me, if it's okay with Chandler."  
"Monica I'm sure he's over you almost killing him," Pheobe said smiling to Monica  
Monica smiled and "I'll see you later. I have to go straiten out this mess."  
A cop car pulled up to the restaurant just as Monica said this.  
"Ugh!"  
Pheobe laughed and said goodbye.  
  
Pheobe's living room later that evening.  
"Okay guy's there's something I have to tell you. I can't believe I didn't tell you this."  
"What's up?"/"What is it?"/  
"Are you pregnant with Elvis's baby?" asked Joey  
"No, but that would be cool," Pheobe replied thinking about tit.  
"Thanks honey," Bob said.  
Phoebe looked at him, "Oh honey relax, it's just a thought."  
"Pheebs what did you have to tell us?" asked Rachel.  
pheobe took a deep breath and said, "okay the thing...okay the thing.."  
"Yes?" interrupted Chandler  
"The thing is Ted well he's not so much living."  
'What Phoebe?" asked Ross  
"See right before Cassandra was born Ted was in a car accident. He had some complications with surgery and he didn't make it," explained Bob.  
"Ohhhh, so that's why you were so worried when Monica had complications," Rachel said.  
"Yes. I feel horrible about not telling you. I ...god ...it's just everyone here knows..and I just.."  
"Figured that we knew" completed chandler.  
"Okay so if Ted's dead, then where was Monica taking us?" asked Joey.  
"Um I could only imagine the cemetery. Which is weird because she hardly goes."  
"Why?"  
"Well, at first she went alot. But then she got really bust with the restaurant and having two kids. And I think it makes her even more sad... I mean it's been four years. she never gets over anything. Must be a Geller thing."  
"What's that suppose to mean Phoebe?" asked Ross  
"Well you still haven't forgiven her for that night."  
"Alright that's it I've had it. Would somebody please tell me what everyone is all mad at. I just can't handle it anymore." exclaimed Joey.  
"Woah calm down buddy," Said Chandler, "it was a little after you moved out to L.A."  
"I was having some business colleges over, kind of a little party,"continued Ross, " I asked Monica to cater it for me."  
"I was there, being her old partner, I helped her. hmmm and none of you blame me."  
"Well Phoebe you didn't touch the meat did you?" asked Rachel.  
"Well no"  
  
  
  
2000. Monica's Apartment Monica and Pheobe are there. Monica is on the phone with Ross.  
4pm  
"Okay Monica now everything has to be perfect these are very important people," warned Ross over the telephone to Monica  
"Ross, dont worry everything is going to be okay, jeez you act like I've never cooked a meal before."   
"I know I know it's just that..."  
"Ross everything will be okay."  
"okay see you later."  
"Okay bye-bye," Monica hung up the phone.  
"God I've never seen anybody worry as much as him."  
Monica laughed at Phoebe's remark.  
"I can't believe I got all this food from work. IT was great they ordered way too much and they heard my brother was having a party they practically begged me to take it." "This is great not only do you not have to buy the food you still get paid," Pheobe said.  
"no no I'm not getting paid, it's a favor," Monica said smiling.  
"Oh I see."  
  
7 PM later Ross's apartment. Everyone is there except for Joey.   
Monica put all the food into the kitchen she set up all the plates and with Pheobe's help served all the guests who were seated at the table.  
"Wow Mon this looks great, Thank you so much," Ross said.  
Monica smiled, "well your welcome, save some for me."  
" your not staying Monica?" asked Rachel.  
"no No I have to go to work they are having a mini crisis. I'll be back later."  
  
3am   
Monica returned from work to an empty and dark apartment. She looked over at Ross's place. It was drank. He must have gone to bed, she thought to herself. She walked over to the answering machine and saw that she had a message.  
"Hi Monica this is Pheobe. Um weird thing happened. All the guest have seemed to have gotten food poising, or something called e-coli...."  
"Oh god!" Monica exclaimed.  
"Anyways they've all been admitted. The doctor said something about being luck and if they had waited they could have died..."  
"no. no. no. no. no."  
"Well we are at Beth Israel. Man I'm glad I'm a vegetarian."  
  
Present day 2009.  
"So that's why your mad at her?" asked Joey  
"Gee I dont know almost killing us ya what are we thinking guys," remarked Chandler.  
"Guys get over yourselves it's been what? like 9 years. my god Think about all the things I've forgiving you guys for."  
"Come on Joey, spoiling the end of a book and or tying your shoes together is not exactly the same as almost killing someone, " replied Ross.  
"Pheobe did you say she got the food form work?" Rachel asked.  
"Oh ya, infect that's what the mini crisis was. Some people had gotten sick and they weren't sure why. Didn't Monica ever tell you that?"  
"no we just assumed she bought it on her own. oh hmmm."  
  
Later that Night at Monica's house.  
Monica walked into her house exhausted. It was a tough night at work and she wasn't sure she was going to make it. IT was one disaster after another. She laughed as she thought of an episode of this television show Sports Night when everything went wrong because of the spirit Thespis.  
"What's so funny?"  
Monica jumped Chandler has startled her.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."'  
"No no its okay i..well I just didn't expect you to be here...in the dark. why arent any of the lights on?"  
"Well I was trying to sleep but I couldn't."  
"Ohhh I wanted to buy a sofa bed, but my darling husband talked me out of it."  
"Monica...listen"  
"Sports Night."  
"What?"  
"That's what I was laughing at."  
'What's that? a night where the whole family plays a game?"  
"No, (she laughs) it's a television show. Or was. I was thinking of how tonight reminded me of this episode of it. The spirit of an old ancient Greek named Thespis plagued the show and everything went wrong. And how tonight everything went wrong at work."  
"oh. I see I wasn't going to say that but..."  
"Do you want something to drink? It might help you sleep."  
"Sure."  
Monica went into to the kitchen with chandler shortly behind her. She pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses and placed them on the island. Chandler took a seat on the opposite side of Monica. She poured it into the two cups and gave one to him.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Monica asked smiling at him. "What did you spill?"  
Now it was his turn to smile at her, " Nothing. I'm just sorry the way we turned out. you know?"  
"Ya. I know ..but you know...there's nothing we can do about it. Can't change the past."  
"I know, but I'd like us to try and be friends again. The type of friends we were before the e-coli disaster, or the London disaster."  
"Well I wouldn't really call it a disaster."  
"Well your right, I mean it was pretty good. I mean seven times that's...well that's pretty damn good."  
Monica smiled at him, "no I was talking about the e-coli."  
"Oh," Chandler reddened and looked embarrassed.  
Monica laughed, " I was kidding. I would love it if we could go back to the way we were. Maybe it will be easier with you being on the other side of the country."  
Off his reaction she finished, " We won't be near each other to bug each other all the time. And I 'm not there to poison you."  
They both laughed.  
"So um now that we are well friends again there is something I should tell you."  
"Monica I know. Phoebe told us this afternoon."  
"Oh she did?' "Ya. I'm sorry."  
"Me too. I can' hardly believe it's been 5 years."  
"Ya," was the only thing he replied not know what to say.  
Monica moved over to the side Chandler was sitting and sat down next to him.  
"I mean god to lose someone your so close to. It's awful. I was a wreck those first couple of months." Monica smiled at chandler who seemed to be really listening to what she said.  
"But then Cassandra was born, and I realized you know I had two kids now. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and get back with my life. So I stopped moping around and just learned to make his death my entire life."  
"It must have been hard."  
"It was. It's not so bad now. Having Pheobe and Bob has really helped. They are two of the greatest friends...except of course for my new-old-best friend."  
Chandler smiled at her, then gestured towards the wine, "Another glass?"  
  
The next morning Monica woke up to the sound of her children laughing along with Joey.  
She moaned realizing the headache she had. She suddenly realized that she was not alone in bed. Infact she was in chandler's arms.  
"Oh god," she whispered.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
did Monica sleep with chandler? is there more to their new found friendship then meets the eye? is pheobe going to have her baby ever?  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
**by the way Ross still lives in Ugly Naked Guy's apartment**  
  
The next morning Monica woke up to the sound of her children laughing along with Joey.  
She moaned realizing the headache she had. She suddenly realized that she was not alone in bed. Infact she was in chandler's arms.  
"Oh god," she whispered.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
did Monica sleep with chandler? is there more to their new found friendship then meets the eye? is Pheobe going to have her baby ever?  
  
  
Part Three  
  
Monica looked around at her and Chandler laying on her bed. She noticed that they were both clothed and were laying on top of the bed covers. "Well at least we didn't do anything this time," she said to herself.  
She leaned over and tried to wake chandler up. "Chandler. Chandler wake up."  
"Just five more minutes," he said still asleep.  
"chandler wake up."  
"What?"he opened his eyes and saw that he was in bed with Monica, "ahhhh."  
"I know!"  
"What the hell did we do?"  
"Well we are both dressed so I don't think anything. I mean who fools around and then gets dressed again."  
"Good point."  
Joey (V.O. from downstairs) ouch! guys that hurt.  
Monica moaned and said "oh god I better go and see what happened."  
  
Monica and Chandler made their way downstairs to find Joey, Jeffery and Cassandra playing around in the family room. As they made their way to the kitchen they found Pheobe, Bob, Rachel and Ross already eating breakfast. They all exchanged greetings. Monica and Chandler helped themselves to some breakfast and sat down with them.  
"Well you guys slept late," remarked Pheobe.  
"Oh god you dont' even want to know what happened last night, " said Monica then realizing how that sounded she continued, " we ended up drinking way too much wine and passed out on my bed."  
"Ohhh," said Rachel not really believing them.  
"Really guys that's it, we weren't going to let what happened in London happen again," said Chandler.  
Monica with everyone else looks shocked.   
Ross laughs a little " Wha... What... Um here's a question, what happened in London?"  
Monica looked worried, "umm we...well...got really drunk and we...um...we...tried to go see the queen."   
"What?" asked Rachel, Ross and Bob together.  
"You didn't tell them?" chandler asked her.  
"Well no...we agreed not to," then she mumbled, "don't you remember."  
"Monica are you ashamed that you slept with me?"  
"Monica!" exclaimed Rachel.  
"OH MY GOD!" said Ross  
"Chandler I'm not ashamed I slept with you, we both decided that it was a mistake. It WAS a mistake."  
"You are too. That's why you didn't tell anyone. I can't believe it."  
"Well...Well..that's not true. Pheobe knows."  
"Pheobe you knew and didn't tell me?" said Rachel.  
"Welll..um...ugh..Monica slept with Chandler. there I told you."  
"Dude you slept with my sister!"  
"Ya and apparently it was a big mistake." "Chandler dont get like that." "You know what Monica, I think your the last person that should be telling me how to 'get like'" he said mocking her.  
"Fine you want to act like an ass fine. But you didn't tell them either."  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't tell YOUR brother that I scored with his sister. God your right I am an ass," he said mocking her, " oh oh and I forgot to tell YOUR best friend."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry Pheebs, one of your best friends," finished Chandler.  
"I'm sorry I dont' tell everyone about every single detail about my life. I'm sorry..."  
"Mom?"  
"What Jeffery?" she said to him practically yelling  
"Um I don't feel so good."  
"Oh honey I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Come here," Monica got up from her chair and picked up her son. She sat him on the island.  
"What doesn't feel good?" she asked him as she brushed some of his hair off his forehead.  
"My stomach."  
"Honey what did you eat for breakfast?"  
"Suger-os in chocolate milk."  
"Well that's why you had to much sugar. Here take some of this," Monica gave her sun some medicine, "now why don't you just go watch television. Stop running around and you'll feel better."  
"Okay thanks mom. Joey entered looking sheepish, "Is he okay?"  
Monica laughed at him, "Joey's he's fine just too much junk food and then running around. He'll be fine."  
"Oh god. Phew!"joey left and joined Cassandra.  
"Monica what are your plans for today?"Pheobe asked trying to veer from the old subject.  
"Well I dotn know I do have to go into work at sometime and make sure everything goes allright. What are you planning to do?" "Well I did promise them skiing..."  
"oooo," said Rachel excited.  
Monica laughed, "Where are you going?"  
"King Snow, where else?"  
"You aren't skiing are you?" Monica asked Pheobe.  
"Ha Ha ya right. So we'll meet up with you later?"  
"Ya definitely."  
  
After breakfast everyone but Monica and Phoebe went to change and get ready for their little ski trip.  
"So what are we going to do tonight?' asked Monica to Phoebe.  
Pheobe smiled and said, "well you'll just have to wait and see."  
"Pheobe what does that mean? I do not like the sound of that."  
"Oh come on. Monica do you really think I'd forget what tomorrow was?"  
"I was hoping..."  
Pheobe started to hum 'Happy Birthday.'  
"Oh god," moaned Monica, "please don't do anything. I'm sure they forgotten. Please Pheobe."  
"Nope not even going to persuaded me alittle."  
"Well fine what if I dont' come home from work?? Huh what will you do then?" asked Monica matter-of-factly.  
"That's okay," Pheobe smiled at her mischievously.  
"Ugh," Monica raised her arms up in defeat, "I give up."  
"Good! Now if I could only get everyone to behave. (staring to whisper) it seems no matter what we talk about we seem to argue."  
Monica also whispering, "I know it's getting kind of ridiculous."  
"Don't you think it's weird that we have paired off like this?"  
"What do you mean."  
"I mean.. you know Ross and Rachel, Joey and Chandler, you and me."  
"That is weird. I didn't know that Chandler and Joey were living together."  
"Well they don't live together, but near each other. You didn't know that?"  
"No, I mean after the food poising thing we didn't talk. And one day I returned home from work and I saw some other guy moving in. It was weird."  
"Oh I'll tell you."  
  
2000, 2 months after Ross's dinner party  
Ross's apartment. Ross, Chandler and Joey are there. Joey is visiting from LA because his show is on hiatus.  
"LA is great. I'm telling you guys. I mean it's hot all the time, so the girls wear even less,"joey said smiling.  
"That's great Joe. I'm really happy for you,"replied Ross.  
"Well what about you? You and Rachel,"Joey said followed my making kissing noises,"oh Ross, Ross. oh Ross."  
Ross laughed. "ugh thanks?"  
"You guys all have something going for you. You (to Joey) have a TV show and you (to Ross) seem to have finally worked things out with Rachel. I mean my career is going no where and I have no one."  
"Dude you should come out to LA you can get a job at one of the Networks processing numbers. It would be great we could be roomies again," Joey said excitedly.  
"You know I should, my mom lives out there I'm sure she could get me a job somewhere."  
"So come with me."  
"Ya well then I'd have to talk to her."  
"No man I think you should go, it would be good for you to get out of New York,"pursaded Ross.  
"Well Joe all right I'll go with you. I'll move to LA"  
  
Across the hall Monica walked into her apartment and turned on her lights. It was another crazy day at work. She was ready to quit. Well just two more months till Christmas she thought to herself, and then Pheobe will be here for New Years. She couldn't wait to see her old friend again. Monica noticed the lights in Ross's apartment. She could see three figures, she didn't want to look because they would defiantly see her looking.  
  
"dude is that Monica?" Joey asked looking out the window.  
"Uh...ya Joe,"remarked Ross casually.  
"Well let's invite her over.  
"umm Joey we...we can't do that," said Chandler.  
"Sure we can, give me the phone."  
"No chandler's right we aren't really on speaking terms." "What do you mean?"  
"Well Monica Ross and I aren't really talking."  
"Oh guys what did you do? I was only gone for like a year. Well I'm going to go see her. I mean if that's okay with you two?" Joey said rhetorically.  
"Ya fine"/"Do what you want."  
Joey left and headed for across the street.  
  
Monica changed into a bathrobe and was heading towards the bathroom to take a bath when someone knocked at the door.  
"Who is it?" She yelled heading toward the door.  
"Joey." "Joey?!" she opened the door and gave him a big hug.  
"hey Monica. How have you been?"  
"Great. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I just got in form LA and I'm visiting Ross and Chandler."  
"oh."  
"Ya well listen I heard what happened. Dont' worry I'm still talking to you."  
"Great, listen I was just going to take a bath, so let me go change into some clothes okay?"  
"Hey dont' feel like you have to change for me."  
Monica laughed and headed towards her room She saw Ross and Chandler staring at her apartment. They quickly turned away.  
  
Later that evening  
"so I should probably be heading back over there," he said pointing to Ross's.  
"ya you probably should, that way they don't have to keep looking over here. You can tell them what happened."  
" You want to have lunch tomorrow? I'm leaving the day after so you have to say yes."  
"Well since you haven't left me much of a choice, sure I'd love to."  
"Great I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Present day 2009  
"We had lunch the next day and he never told me about Chandler."  
"Well that's because Chandler didn't want you to know."  
"He's such an ass."  
"Monica."  
"Well I'm sorry it's just..."  
"no I think she was trying to tell you I'm in the room," intruppeted Chandler. "Ohhhhh,"said Monica.  
"Well please don't let me interrupt the Chandler bashing, please go right ahead," chandler said smirking at her.  
"I have better things to waste my time on the bashing you," Monica said smirking back at him.  
" you know all this negativity is not good for the baby," Pheobe said  
"I'm sorry Pheobe,"monica said turning her attention from Chandler to Pheobe, "do you want anything before you go?"  
Before Pheobe could answer everyone had piled into the kitchen more then ready to go.   
"Are we ready?"asked Rachel.  
"Ohhh more then you know,"said Phoebe wanting to escape from the kitchen.  
"Great let's get into the cars."  
"Bye kids. Be careful,"  
  
Several hours later.  
Monica's restaurant.  
"Hey Mon."  
"Hey Pheebs what's up?"  
"Well there was a little accident."  
"Oh my god. What happened?? Who was it??"   
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

PLEASE REVIEW  
Disclaimer okay none of them belong to me.   
Also, I'm sorry it's taken so long but I started school and well I was busy. The next part will not take as long I promise.  
  
  
LAST TIME  
Several hours later.  
Monica's restaurant.  
"Hey Mon."  
"Hey Pheebs what's up?"  
"Well there was a little accident."  
"Oh my god. What happened?? Who was it?? Oh my god who was it? Who was it?"  
  
"Monica relax I'll tell you everything.  
"God please let the kids be okay."  
"Monica they are okay. (taking a deep breath) It was Chandler."  
"Chandler?" she said somewhat relieved.  
"Ya, he's going to be okay. He just has a couple of broken bones and some bruises. At least that's what one of the E.M.T.s said."  
"Oh, okay."  
"Here's the thing."  
"Pheobe what do you want me to do?"  
"I kind of need you to pick him up from the hospital."  
"Pheobe!?"  
"Well see I'm the guy's ride home, so I can't leave. You're the only one that can. Please Monica. So what you got into a little fight this morning. Big deal you can manage."  
"Fine I'll do it but there better be no birthday celebration."  
"Um what I think my battery is..." and with that Pheobe was gone.  
Monica cursed towards herself and headed towards the hospital.  
  
When she arrived she asked the emergency nurse where Chandler was. The nurse told her to have a seat in the waiting room and she would let Mr. Bing know that his ride was here. Monica sat down and started to flip through a magazine. Chandler was rolled out the doors into the waiting area. He looked pretty bad. He had one leg wrapped in a cast. The opposite arm was in a gauze bandage, probably sprained she thought. His face was pretty beat up looking too. He had a cut along the top of his eye that needed stitches. Monica was surprised at how bad he looked, and that she had started to cry.  
"Chandler, are you okay?"  
Chandler cringed a little when he saw it was Monica who was picking him up.  
"He's going to be fine miss he just needs to stay off his feet. And also he's going to need this," the nurse handed her a prescription.  
She smiled at the nurse and thanked her. She rolled Chandler out to the car. She stopped him at the car door. She still couldn't keep herself from crying. She looked at her SUV and then back down at Chandler. She wondered how she was going to get him into the car. Chandler noticed this and reassured her, "I can walk a little. Can you help me up?"  
Monica put her arms under his and started to lift him up.  
"Ouch," he said.  
"Oh god I'm sorry. Are you all right?"  
He laughed at her uneasiness, "yes I'm fine just some bruised ribs," he looked up at her and noticed for the first time she was crying. He placed his hand on hers and said, "It's going to be okay. I'm fine really."   
He smiled goofishly at her.  
She laughed and wiped away some tears, "I'm not sure really why I'm crying. I mean I was fine until I saw you. I know this sounds bad but I was kind of relieved that it was you in the accident. I had thought it was my children, but once I saw you... well like you are now. I don't know I guess I feel horrible for thinking that. Look at you, you're a mess."  
"Well thanks, and here I'm thinking I'm looking pretty good for a guy who lost a fight with some trees."  
Monica laughed at his joke, "let's try this again."  
This time she pulled him up by the hands. He winced in pain again but it was tolerable. After getting him into the car, she returned the hospitals wheelchair, threw his crutches into the back seat and started the car.  
"So where are we going?" he asked, "because I'm kind of hungry."  
"Well I do need to go to the restaurant for a little bit. If you can trust their cooking you can have something there," she said to him smiling.  
"That sounds great, it will give me a change to see the place before tonight."  
"Tonight?" Monica asked.  
Realizing he slipped the secret of her birthday party, he tried to cover up, "ya umm didn't you know. We were going to eat there. I'm on mediation"  
"I can't believe Phoebe, she promised me that if I picked you up she wo..."realizing where the sentence was going she stopped.  
"What did Pheobe promise you?"  
"Nothing. Nothing. It's the medication."  
"What medication? I'm the one on medication. Remember?"  
"Oh ya right," she said trying to play it cool.  
"Well it's no big deal. I understand. A party is just as bad as picking up one of your friends."  
"Chandler please..."  
"No. It's okay."  
For the rest of the trip to the restaurant he remained silent.  
  
In the kitchen Monica let him have a seat at her desk. Monica having some work to do had one of the other Mangers look after him. Monica sat on the other side of her office doing work as the female workers babied him. He responded extremely nice to them flirting with them. Whenever he had to address Monica he acted cold and his answers brief.  
When she was done with her work she noticed that it had gotten very late. They had stayed for over three hours. She announced that it was time to go. The workers were very disappointed to see Chandler go. They all offered to help him get to and into the car. Monica rolled her eyes as she watched this spectacle.  
  
They drove to Monica's house in relatively the same manner. Monica decided to act the same way back at Chandler. Helped him out of the car, when he said thank you she didn't reply she just stared at him coldly and kept walking. When they entered the house, they found everyone there minus the children. They were all dressed up.  
"We thought you guys got lost!" exclaimed Joey.  
Rachel rushed to Chandler to see if he was all right. Pheobe joined Rachel as fast as her body would let her. They sat him on the sofa.  
"Where are the kids?" Monica asked.  
"They are upstairs getting with the baby sitter," replied Bob figuring Monica knew about the party.  
"Wonderful," Monica said as she headed into the kitchen to make herself a drink. She figured if she had to go to a party that she really didn't want to go, she might as well be drunk.  
  
Monica arrived at the party a little tipsy not a big deal. As she walked in they all shouted, "Surprise!" Monica was surprised to see so many people there. It was almost if everyone in town was there.  
While Monica mingled, the rest of them found a table to sit at because Chandler was getting a little tired.  
  
Later into the party Chandler sat at the table with Phoebe and Bob. Rachel and Ross were dancing and Joey was nowhere to be found.   
Chandler was explaining to them what he had to do at the hospital, "and then I had to go have a M.R.I. Which was...."  
"Ohhh look Monica's taking to Ben!" Phoebe interrupted.  
"Who's Ben?" Chandler asked.  
"Ben is this guy that Pheobe's been trying to convince Monica to go out with for the last three months."  
"Oh," chandler replied.   
He looked at Monica talking to Ben across the room. She was laughing at something he had said. He then appeared to have asked her something, because she smiled and nodded yes. He took her glass and placed it on a table. He placed his hand on her elbow and led her out to the dance floor.  
Monica rested her head on Ben's chest. She didn't feel an attraction towards him, but he was a great friend. He had been Jeff's teacher last year. She knew that he wanted more but she really wasn't ready enough to give it to him. She raised her head and they danced cheek to cheek.  
When she noticed that Pheobe, Chandler and Bob were staring at them, she smiled at Pheobe. She then pulled Ben in closer. She figured this would teach Chandler a lesson, for what he did earlier to her in the restaurant.  
"Are you okay?" Ben asked her, surprised at this sudden need to be close to him.  
She smiled at him, "yes I'm perfectly fine."  
  
A little while later almost everyone had gone. Ben and Monica were in her office. Monica was trying to convince Ben that she would be okay driving home alone. While her goal earlier was to get drunk, she actually had only one drink at the party and was now pretty sober. Ben kissed her on the cheek, said goodbye and left.   
  
Monica shut off the lights in her office. She made her way out to the front of the restaurant. She noticed that there was someone still there besides the cleaning crew. Chandler had fallen asleep at the table. She smiled at the sight of him.   
  
She sat down next to him and started rub his forehead.   
"Chandler, Chandler wake up."  
"Hmmm," was all he replied.  
"Chandler everyone else is gone. It's time to go."  
"What?" he asked as he rose from the table rubbing his eyes.  
"Everyone else has left. The party is over. It's time to go."  
"Oh."  
Monica went to help him up off the chair. He refused her help, "I can do it myself."  
He refused to let her help him. She smiled to herself seeing that her plan had worked.  
During the car ride he suddenly asked, "So what's up with that guy Bean?"  
"You mean Ben?"  
"Whatever."  
"Nothing's up with him. We are just friends."  
"Well I haven't see you dance that closely with Rachel before."  
Monica laughed at him, " Did it bother you?"  
"Well ya, you lead him on. I felt bad for all guys." He said going out on a limb trying for her not to see why he was really mad.  
"So then I guess I should be mad at you for this afternoon at the restaurant."  
"What?"  
"When all the girls were all over you and you flirted right back with them."  
"Well that's different."  
"How so?"  
"I'm hurt."  
Monica laughed and looked at Chandler, "ya good point."  
"Okay how about we just call it even okay?"  
"Okay. So where does it leave us now."  
"I hadn't know we've had a weird cycle of friendship recently."  
"Yes we have. Let's say we friends again."  
"Deal."  
They entered the room and Monica helped Chandler to the coach. He sat down and kicked off his shoe.  
"Well shall I help you to the guest room?"  
"I actually am not that tired anymore."  
"Well would you like something do drink?"  
"That would be great."  
Just like the night before they sat and drank in the living room. They didn't' talk about old times. They caught up onto each other's lives. They seemed to talk about a lot of things.   
Monica yawned.  
"Oh are you tired?"  
"A little,"jestering to the wine "I think it's the wine."  
"Ya I guess we should head to bed."  
"All right Mr.Bing this way to the guest room."  
  
She led him and he sat on the bed. She took his suit jacket and hung it up while he fooled with the buttons.  
"Do you think you could help me? It's because of my wrist."  
"Well sure," Monica came over to him and stood between his legs.  
She undid his shirt for him and took it off. Not knowing what to do next she looked at Chandler.  
"It's because last time when you took my clothes off we had some fun," he said sensing the akwardness.  
Monica laughed," do you need help with your pants?"  
"Do you think I'm going to refuse a beautiful woman who wants to remove my pants?"  
Monica looked at him and smiled. She undid his pants. She gently slid them off his legs and looked back up at Chandler.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
FEEDBACK REALLY APPRICATED  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer I do not own these characters. Please enjoy  
  
REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
LAST TIME  
She led him and he sat on the bed. She took his suit jacket and hung it up while he fooled with the buttons.  
"Do you think you could help me? It's because of my wrist."  
"Well sure," Monica came over to him and stood between his legs.  
She undid his shirt for him and took it off. Not knowing what to do next she looked at Chandler.  
"It's because last time when you took my clothes off we had some fun," he said sensing the awkwardness.  
Monica laughed," do you need help with your pants?"  
"Do you think I'm going to refuse a beautiful woman who wants to remove my pants?"  
Monica looked at him and smiled. She undid his pants. She gently slid them off his legs and looked back up at Chandler.  
  
"Well this isn't as awkward as I thought," joked Monica.  
Chandler laughed at her joke and smiled at her.  
"Now don't take advantage of me because of my handicap."  
"I wouldn't dream of doing a thing like that," Monica said smiling back at Chandler.  
Monica and Chandler were very close together. He had moved his hands around to her back bringing her closer to him  
"It wouldn't be the right thing to do," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.   
"There you guys are," interrupted Joey as he tried to walk into the room.   
Monica quickly backed away from Chandler.   
"Man you smell of alcohol."  
"Ya well you are practically naked," Joey said then looking at Monica standing over to the side. He noticed that she looked embarrassed.  
"Ohhhh I get it. You two were having sex."  
"Joey don't be silly, Chandler and I were not having sex."  
"Oh ya right," he winks at Chandler.  
Chandler laughs at this. Monica frowns at him  
"Sorry," he mutters, "I was laughing at his stupidity?"  
"Ha. Ha. Nice try Mr. Bing."  
"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone."  
And with that Joey left.  
Chandler and Monica looked at each other and then both quickly turned away.  
"So..." said Monica  
"Ya," replied Chandler.  
"Um..."  
There was some more silence.  
Chandler broke the silence this time, "I suddenly realized that I'm quite naked."  
Monica laughed, "Let me get you some clothes."  
She got him out a t-shirt and some pajama pants.  
"I think maybe I should try to do it this time."  
"I think maybe your right."  
"Good night"  
"Goodnight Chandler," Monica headed out the door towards her room. When she got there she noticed that Joey had crashed on top of her bed. She headed back down to sleep on the coach.  
Meanwhile back in Chandler's room, Chandler had easily thrown on his shirt. His pants were a different story. He tried every which way but because of his leg he could not get them on.  
Monica had just laid down when she heard a thump come from Chandler's bedroom. She raced to see what had happened. She opened the door to find Chandler lying on the floor with one pant leg.  
He looked up at her, " I think I do need your help after all."  
Monica smiled at him and then noticed the new cut on his face.  
"You've hurt yourself."  
"I did where?" Chandler felt his head until he felt a little blood on this hand, "Damn it. God today just isn't my day."  
Monica helped him put on his pants then together they got him on the bed.   
"I'll be right back to clean your cut up."  
She returned with some supplies. She started to wipe away the blood with gauze and some rubbing alcohol.  
"I'm sorry I made you come back down all the way here. I didn't think you would be able to hear me from your bedroom."  
She threw away the wipe and started to wipe away some stray hairs.   
"Oh I wasn't in my room. I was on the coach. Joey passed out on my bed."  
"Oh."  
Monica tried to hurry the drying process, by blowing on the cut.  
Chandler swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "What are you doing that for?"  
"To dry this so that I can put the band-aid on," she sat back and looked at Chandler, who had opened his eyes sensing she wasn't right there anymore.  
"Is that okay? Does it hurt?"  
"Oh no no...I was just wondering."  
"Oh," Monica moved back to where she was sitting and applied the band-aid. She moved back slowly. His good hand caught her face before it had moved too far away from his face. He slowly moved his lips towards hers. He brushed his lips on hers feeling her lean in towards him. They really got into the kiss. He felt her tongue trace the top of his lip. He slightly opened his mouth.  
After a few minutes they broke for the kiss, both looking at each other.  
"Wow," was all Monica replied.  
Chandler agreed with her by nodding.  
He pulled her into a big hug. He then whispered into her ear, "you don't have to sleep on the coach. You can stay in here with me."  
She backed away from him. "Chandler I'm not sure I'm ready..."  
"Whoa...we will only sleep. I don't think I'm up to very much right now in my condition anyway," he said gesturing to his leg.  
She smiled at him and they moved onto the bed together. Monica placed her head on his chest, along with her arm. Chandler stroked her head until they both fell asleep.  
  
Monica woke up next to Chandler for the second day in a row but had not opened her eyes. For the first time in what seemed like ages she felt someone sleeping next to her. At first, if only by instinct, she thought it was Ted. Then last night came back to her. She smiled as she thought of what had happened last night. Then her mind came back to Ted. She started to feel guilty. Not as though she had cheated on him but that she was forgetting about him. She realized this was crazy, she could never forget the man she loved, the father of her children. Still laying here next to Chandler was not going to help.   
She quietly slipped out of bed and made her way into the kitchen. It was not that early and decided to give Pheobe a ring. She wanted to know if they would all be coming over for breakfast.  
"Hey, did I wake you?"  
"No, I've not been sleeping the baby's been kicking or something."  
"Oh well it's getting close."  
"Oh it's past close that was two days ago."  
"Really? So now he's late."  
"Yes he is. So how is the birthday girl?"  
"Well she's feeling old."  
Pheobe laughed at her friend.  
"Anyways I was calling to see if you guys were coming over for breakfast. I woke up early and decided to get a head start on it."  
"Sure that would be great, but really you shouldn't be cooking on your birthday."  
"Well who is then?"  
"Good point. We'll be over once everyone is up."  
"Okay see you then"  
  
Monica started to make breakfast. A short while everyone was here. The noise had woken up Chandler. He hobbled out of the room to the kitchen table. Monica was still serving breakfast when he sat down. She gave him some pancakes and then ruffled his hair. He looked up and smiled at her.  
"Where is Joey?"  
"Oh he's passed out up in my bed."  
"Well Monica you certainly are busy...first Chandler then Joey," joked Rachel.  
"I didn't sleep upstairs with Joey."  
"OHHHHHH."  
"Where did you sleep?" asked Rachel, furthering the joke.  
"Um with me," piped in Chandler.  
This comment made Ross a little mad.  
"You slept with my sister again???"  
"Ross come down, it was nothing like that," reassured Monica.  
"Ya, we only slept."  
Ross sat in his seat pissed off and muttered, "ya. Fine. Sure."  
"Oh! OH!" exclaimed Pheobe.  
"What is it?" asked her husband Bob.  
"My water broke."  
"Oh my hardware floors," then off everyone else's glances, Monica continued faking enthusiasm, "yay they baby is coming."  
  
Bob, Phoebe, Rachel and Chandler all piled into Bob's car. Ross insisted that Chandler and Monica take two separate cars, by making an excuse that Monica need help getting Joey up and Chandler being hurt was not up to the task.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
PHEOBE'S NEW CHILD  
MONICA TAKES A TRIP  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer I do not own these characters. Also sorry it took so long with midterms and everything... oh and if Pheobe's name is spelled Phoebe I'm sorry my computer likes to auto fix everything and I'm not sure I caught every one.  
  
Last time   
Oh! OH!" exclaimed Pheobe.  
"What is it?" asked her husband Bob.  
"My water broke."  
"Oh my hardware floors," then off everyone else's glances, Monica continued faking enthusiasm, "yay they baby is coming."  
Bob, Phoebe, Rachel and Chandler all piled into Bob's car. Ross insisted that Chandler and Monica take two separate cars, by making an excuse that Monica need help getting Joey up and Chandler being hurt was not up to the task.  
  
  
  
  
Rachel, Joey, Ross, Monica and Chandler all sat in the waiting room, outside the delivery room. All but Monica looked a little nervous; she sat in a chair reading a magazine. It had been almost 8 hours since they brought Phoebe in, which to them seemed like an incredible amount of time.  
Rachel stood up and started to pace back and forth and said, "It really has been a long time. What if something is wrong?"  
"Just when we were all together and finally getting along," continued Ross.   
Chandler glanced over at Monica after this comment and smiled to himself.  
Monica looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Guys relax. She is fine. She usually is in labor for a while. The last child she was almost in labor for an entire day."  
"Have you been here for all of them?" Joey asked  
"Almost I did miss one," Monica said smiling of the memory, " because Phoebe missed it as well."  
"What happened?" asked Joey, hoping to past some time.  
"Well it was her second child, Melissa. God like six years ago..."   
  
2003  
Ted was driving Phoebe to her doctor appointment.  
"Ted thanks for coming with me."  
"Hey no problem, I missed some of these appointments when Monica was pregnant so I can see what I missed."  
"Well it's not much. It's just checking to see how things are progressing because she is a week late."  
"I know but still. Anyways I owed Bill one. When is he getting back?"  
"I think late afternoon tomorrow. He didn't want to go, but I convinced him it would be all right. Should anything happen..."  
"You have both Monica and me."  
"Right. Speaking of Monica, what did you have to ask me?"  
"Oh well she has been really busy with the restaurant and with Jeffery heading a year early into his terrible twos, I wanted to take her away. Somewhere special, you know just the two of us."  
"You want me to baby sit Jeffery?"  
"Well no I was going to leave him at my parents. I was wondering if you could watch Nick. Bob said it was okay but to check with you first."  
"That's no problem. Nick is a great dog. Where are you going to take her?"  
"I was thinking Venice. Oh look we are here."  
Phoebe and Ted continued their talk as they got into the elevator.  
"What floor is it?"  
"Umm the sixth."  
Ted pressed the button and up they went. Right around the third floor the elevator jolted and came to a stop.  
"What was that?" asked Pheobe.  
"I'm not sure, but I think the elevator is stuck."  
"Ugh. Now I'm going to be late for my appointment."  
"Let me call them," Ted picked up the phone and called them.  
"Well it's going to be a couple of hours."  
  
2 hours later.  
"Okay. Okay I got a good one. You know when Monica and I told you that we...(he chuckles)...got lost on the way to the restaurant last New Year's Eve."  
"You didn't!"  
"In the back of our truck."  
"Oh my god! Monica did it in the car!"  
Ted laughed.  
"You know she's changed a lot since you married her."  
"For better I hope?" he asked  
"Oh yes I think so. She's a little bit wilder. And the best part she's not as obsessive on her place being spotless you could perform surgery. I'm so glad I don't get yelled at for not using a coaster."  
Ted laughed, "Come on. She couldn't have been that bad."  
"Oh you don't know the half of it! I had to move...Ouch!"  
"What? God are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine...I'm...oh there it is again."  
"Phoebe? Are you okay? Is the baby coming?"  
"No I think it's just fake labor. I mean...oh no"  
"Oh my god!"  
"Oh no my water broke."  
"I know! Oh no. You can't have a baby in a elevator!"  
"I don't think we are going to have much of a choice."  
"Oh no. Okay. Okay. I'll call downstairs."  
  
"Uh huh. Okay great yup," Ted responded to the person on the other line.  
"Okay so um here's the deal. WE aren't getting out any time soon."  
'"Ugh," Phoebe screamed in pain.  
"But...see there is a but...they are getting you doctor and are going to call us back."  
"Bill."  
"No, I'm Ted."  
"Bill. We have to call Bill."  
"My cell phone! We'll call Monica and she'll call Bill."  
  
"Monica Geller."  
"Hey honey. It's me."  
"Oh hey what's up? How was the doctor's? Feeling guiltily yet?"  
"Umm funny story. We never made it to the doctors."  
"Ted! Bill is going to kill you."  
"Yes I'm well aware of that. I need you to call him."  
"Okay, but why don't you just reschedule?"  
"Well see the thing is we are sort of trapped in an elevator."  
"Oh my god!"  
"And Phoebe's just gone into labor."  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"I know. I know. But you got to call him okay?"  
"Ya. Ya. I will. I'll be right down."  
"Okay."  
"Honey."  
"Ya?"  
"Good luck."  
  
"What did Monica say?"  
"Um she's going to call Bill and she's headed down here."  
"Boy of the two 'professional' occupations you had to choose law."  
"I know. I'm wishing I listened to my mother."  
  
1 Hour later.  
"Okay Phoebe the doctor says you have to push."  
"errrrrrr," Phoebe said pushing."  
"Come on Phoebe I can see the head. It's crowning. Oh my god. Yes. Yes I'm still here."  
Pheobe collapsed against the side of wall in exhaustion.  
"Okay Pheebs you can do it. One more big push and the head is out."  
"No. No."  
"Yes come on."  
Phoebe pushed and out came the head into Ted's arms. Following the directions of the doctor he got Pheobe ready for her final push.  
"Okay Phoebe lets go one more and your..." he was interrupted by the elevator making a huge noise.  
"Oh god we are going to die in here."  
"No we are not Pheobe. I think they may have fixed it. Okay but forget about the elevator. You have got to push. Okay"  
Phoebe pushed and out came the baby right into Ted's arms. He dropped the phone and just starred at the child in his arms. He could not believe what he had just done.  
The doors opened and the paramedics rushed in. They placed Pheobe on a stretcher and took the baby from Ted's arms. They rushed the mother and daughter to the hospital. Ted just sat on the ground in amazement of what had just happened.  
  
Present day.  
"Wow. I can't believe Phoebe gave birth in an elevator," Rachel said in amazement.  
"I know I couldn't believe it myself."  
The rest of them continued to talk about it. Monica thought back to that day.  
  
Elevator 2003  
Monica saw Ted still sitting on the ground, once they had transported Pheobe and the baby out of the hospital. Monica came over to him. She crouched down next to him and placed her hand on his face. This snapped him back to reality.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey."  
"You did an amazing job. I'm impressed."  
Ted smiled at his wife, "it was all Phoebe."  
"Well still..."  
Monica helped him up. As they walked out of the elevator, "Does this mean you forgive me for not being there for Jeffery?"  
"Yes I do. I was never mad at you. I was just emotional."  
"Do you think we could do it again?"  
"What?" they stopped in the hall.  
He cupped her face in his hands.  
"Have another child. I want to be there this time. I want to be with you for the entire pregnancy. I'll move my practice to our house when you leave work. It will be great. I mean we did great our first try around."  
"Monica we can do this. I know we can. Besides don't you want Jeffery to have a sibling? Don't you want a girl?" he asked playing up to her motherly side.  
"Yes that would be nice. To have a girl and a boy."  
"So that's a yes?"  
She smiled at him and kissed him, "of course I can't deny you anything."  
  
Bill coming in through the waiting room doors interrupted Monica's thoughts.  
"It's a boy...and a girl. We have twins!"  
  
They all stood around Pheobe. Rachel and Ross each were holding a baby.  
"What are you going to name them?" Joey asked.  
"Well we are naming her after my grandmother, Margaret," replied Bob.  
"And for the boy? Do I hear a Chandler?" joked Chandler.  
"Dude, if they were going to name it after someone it would be me. Can't you see another little Joey running around?"  
"Well guys we did want to name it after someone but...umm that all depends on Monica."  
"What kind of name is Monica for a guy?" asked Joey.  
"Why me?" Monica asked.  
"Well we wanted to name the baby after Ted."  
Monica didn't say anything.  
Pheobe continued, "from helping us with the second child we wanted to name it after him, but Melissa being a girl and everything. And well this is the first boy we've had, since Melissa. All of them being girls."  
"Well what do you say Monica?"   
Monica forced herself to smile at Pheobe and Bill, "That...great. I'm sure he would have appreciated it."  
"Great then it's settled. Margaret and Theodore."  
"Sounds like the chipmunks," Joey whispered to Chandler.  
"Joey those are my kids you are talking about."  
"What were the other names?" Rachel asked.  
As the others started to get into a big decision, Monica suddenly felt incredibly ill. She had to get out of that room. She thought she made it out of the room unnoticed when Bill caught up to her at the elevator.  
"Monica?"  
"Oh. Hey Bill."  
"Monica are you all right?"  
"Yes I'm fine."  
"Really? Because we can name him something else."  
"No. No, that's not it. I just...I don't know, what it is to tell you the truth. I loved him so much. I still do love him. But then there's Chandler."  
"Chandler?"  
"Ya, we sort of kissed last night. And I felt all these things I never thought I could feel again for a man."  
"Oh Monica it's okay. It's reasonable. It has been five years."  
"I know. I know. But I feel like I'm not doing something right. That all this time that he's been gone that I haven't done what I am suppose to. I feel like because I haven't visited his grave as much as I should have that I'm doing something wrong."  
"Oh Monica you're not doing anything wrong. We all understand it was hard for you to lose him. I'm sure he doesn't want to see you alone for the rest of your life. I'm positive that Ted would want you to see you happy then for you to be regretful and sad."  
"I don't know what to do. I mean this scares me. I'm not ready to be in a relationship of any sort, never mind that the man lives across the country."  
"Hey it's going to be okay you know? Everything will work out for the best."  
Monica just looked at Bill hoping what he said would be true. After a few moments of silence she said, "I have to go."  
"I understand. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. Don't be crazy. You've just become a dad for the 5th and 6th time. Go in there and see your kids."  
"Okay."  
"Will you..."  
"Ya I'll tell them you had to go pick up the kids or something."  
"Thanks Bill."  
"No problem.  
  
Bill entered the room. He joined Pheobe at her side. Pheobe, who was holding Margaret, looked up at Bill.  
"Is she going to be all right?"  
"OH ya she's going to be fine. She just had to go do something. She mentioned the kids."  
"OH," they all went back to drooling over the babies.  
Bill wasn't sure if they believed him. In fact he was pretty sure they didn't but he knew that Monica had to do it. She had to go see Ted before she could move on.  
  
  
  
To be continued... Monica comes to grips with her feelings of regret and her feelings for Chandler. Plus they play a game.  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Please enjoy and review. Also I got to do two parts today so I'll try to hurry with the next part.  
  
LAST TIME  
Monica just looked at Bill hoping what he said would be true. After a few moments of silence she said, "I have to go."  
"I understand. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. Don't be crazy. You've just become a dad for the 5th and 6th time. Go in there and see your kids."  
  
  
Monica parked her car and headed over to the big maple tree. As she approached his grave she felt the nervous feeling in her stomach grow even bigger. She wasn't sure she could do this. Several times she had stopped and came very close to turning around.  
  
Jan. 2001 New York City  
Monica took a look around. Her apartment seemed empty. Everything was packed into boxes. She rembered all the good times she had here. She walked through every room, waiting for Pheobe to arrive. She then went out on to the balcony. She saw several people on the street. She then looked across at Ross's apartment. She knew that he didn't' live their anymore, her mother had told her that. She felt horrible that she had lost contact with him. She wished she could make amends with him, but that was useless.   
  
Buzz. Buzz. Monica came in to answer the buzzer.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Monica we're here."  
"Okay I'll buzz you up."  
  
Monica returned to looking gout the window. Pheobe entered with Bill and Ted behind her.   
"Hey honey."  
Monica smiled and turned around, "hey Pheobe."  
They hugged.  
"Well I'm sure you remember Bill."  
"Yes hello Bill. How are you?"  
"Good, how you are you doing?"  
"Well I'm okay."  
"And this is Murad, Bill's friend. Murad this is Monica."  
"Nice to meet you Monica," he smiled warmly at her.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Okay well we better get this into the cars. We'll fill mine up first and then Ted's."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
As she stood by his grave, she could feel the tears coming down. She rembered the first time he smiled at her. The first time they met. She thought he was cute, just like her old friends, but that nothing would happen. They always joked around. They never called each other by their first names it was always Geller and Murad. IT started because everyone called Ted, Murad so it just stuck. She never thought that they would be a couple. She thought to her self, "Boy was I wrong."  
  
March 2001 Mardi Gras  
"Hey where's my other half?"  
"I'm coming Ted."  
"Looking good Geller. I think you'll be going home with someone tonight."  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Murad. Too bad it won't be you."  
"Ouch," pointing to his heart, "that hurt right here.  
Monica laughed at him. Pheobe and Bill entered all dressed in their costumes.  
"We all ready to go?"  
  
Later at the party, Ted spotted Monica out on the balcony. He headed over to her. He placed his hand on her back. She jumped a little.  
"Oh hey, you scared me."  
"Sorry. I saw you standing out here. Aren't you freezing? Here take my coat."  
"No accutally I think I drank a little too much. I'm pretty hot."  
"Ahhh I see. Alcohol went right through you, you little lush you."  
"I'd watch Murad."  
"Oh ya?"  
"Yes. I can be very mean when I have to be."  
Ted laughed at this, "right I bet you could. But if I were you I wouldn't not be mean to your ride home."  
"That is if I need a ride home."  
"Ohhh good point."  
They both laughed. The band started to play a new song.  
"Hey wanna dance?"  
"I don't know, think you can keep up with me Geller?"  
"Oh I'm pretty sure I can keep up with you. Are you sure you can keep up with me?" she asked walking onto the dance floor.  
"I don't' know but I'm hell as going to give it a try," he said to himself.  
  
It was a old 50s song by Bobby Darin, Somewhere Beyond the Sea. They danced to it, not close but as it is meant to be danced too. Then the band switched to something more slow, The Air that I Breath, by the Hollies.   
Ted pulled Monica into him. He held her close to him.  
"I love this song," she whispered to him.  
"Really?" he whispered back.  
"Ya. I don't know why."  
"You know I was serious. You really do look good tonight."  
"Well thank you. You look pretty good yourself."  
"Well I do what I can."  
She laughed at him. They continued their dance and shortly after decided it was time to leave.  
  
It was till pretty early when they got home not quite 11:30.   
Ted walked her up to her doorstep.  
"Didn't I tell you, you would be going home with some guy?"  
Monica laughed at him, "yes. Yes you did.  
"And I'm don't look too bad tonight. I accutally have it on pretty good authority that I'm looking pretty good."  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
"Ya this hot looking girl, I can't remember her name. Mary or Moisha. I don't know I think it might have been something like that."  
Monica was laughing at him for quite a while now.  
"You are quite a piece of work Murad."  
"How come you never call me Ted?" he asked getting quite serious.  
Taken back by his sudden seriousness, "I'm not sure. Everyone else calls you that. I guess it just stuck."  
"Oh."  
"Well why do you call me Geller?"  
"Well I'm not sure. No one else calls you that. I guess I just wanted to separate myself from other people."  
"Oh, believe me Murad, you are in a class all by yourself."  
Ted looked up into the sky. "It's a gorgoes night huh?"  
Monica joined him looking up, "It sure is."  
Noticing that she was shivering he put his arm around her. He started to rub his hand up and down her side warming her up. She moved closer to him to warm up.  
She looked up at Ted looking at the sky. She never noticed how good looking he accutally was. Ted noticed her looking at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He then felt her still shivering.   
"Your still cold. Let's go inside."  
"No, the sky's so pretty. I'd rather stay outside."  
"Okay but I'm not going to be responsible if you catch cold. Come here."  
"He pulled her into a big bear hug and together they looked up and studied the sky.   
"That one right there to the right, That's Orion's Belt. Do you see?"  
He looked down at her. She nodded her head and looked at him. Their eyes met and something clicked right there for Monica. She finally realized that she did in fact like Ted more then a friend. He moved his hand to her face. He then leaned down and kissed her.   
At first their kiss was gently but as it grew in length it grew in passion.  
They broke apart and again looked at each other.  
"Ted?" he liked hearing her call him that.  
"Ya, Monica?"  
"Do you wanna go inside? I am kind of cold."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
Monica remembered how after that night nothing was the same again. Everything was better. They were married at the end of July. It was a sort of time but it just felt right.  
Monica felt it was getting late. She had talked to Ted. She had told him everything she wanted to say to him. She felt it was time to go home.  
  
  
July 2001 Atlantic City  
Ted had arranged to have a candle light dinner in their room. Their room had a balcony that overlooked the water. He had arranged the whole thing and had managed to surprise Monica. After they ate. He put on some music.  
"Would you care to dance?" he said smiling at her.  
"Well I would love to."  
"Did you make this?" Monica asked him.  
"Sort of. I had a client and he let me come in and make a tape."  
"Quite the business man."  
"Hey I get by."  
They both laughed.  
After a few songs, the Hollies came on. It was The Air that I Breath.  
"Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" Monica asked him  
"Of course I do. That was the night we first kissed and well..."  
Monica smiled at him.  
  
The next day Ted sat on his bed flipping through the channels, as Monica was in the bathroom getting ready to go out. There was nothing on televeision. He hadn't asked her to marry him yet. He was fiddling with the ring. He was scared she would think it was too soon. That they were moving to fast. "What the hell just do it, " he thought to himself.  
"Hey Mon?"  
"Yea hun?"  
"Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure what?"  
"Marry me."  
Ted heard her hairbrush fall onto the floor. She came out of the bathroom and looked at Ted.  
"What did you say?"  
"Marry me. You already said you'd do me a favor. So sorry your stuck with me."  
"Ted?!"  
"Monica," he got up off the bed and headed over to her. He took her hand into his.  
"Monica you know I'm not that good at expressing my feelings, but I love you and I want to marry you. I ...I can't imagin spending the rest of my life without you. I can't see myself with anyone but you."  
"Oh Ted."  
"Well it's true. And besides where am I going to be able to find someone who can cook as good as you?"  
Monica laughed at him.  
"So will you?"  
"I will."  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
On the way home she realized she hadn't been to work yet today. It was just about the end of their dinner rush and she thoguth the other managers might want the rest of the night off. She also did not feel like facing her friends till morning.  
  
After closing the resturant, Monica headed home. She came home to see Joey sleeping on the coach. Remembering Chandler's diffuclties changing the previos night she went to check up on him. He laid on the bed still clothed sound asleep. She smiled at him not even attempting to undress. She also smiled because she realized that Bill was right. Everything was going to be allright. She could tell know. Just seeing Chandler reassured that. She headed upstairs and looked in on her children. They both were sleeping as soundly as the two boys downstairs. She then finally headed to bed.   
  
The next part the gang plays a game that brings out a lot of secrets.  
  
  



	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters please don't sue me  
  
LAST TIME  
Remembering Chandler's diffuclties changing the previos night she went to check up on him. He laid on the bed still clothed sound asleep. She smiled at him not even attempting to undress. She also smiled because she realized that Bill was right. Everything was going to be allright. She could tell know. Just seeing Chandler reassured that.  
  
Monica woke up early the next morning. She felt more refreshed then she had in a while. She got up and headed downstairs. After drinking a couple of cups of coffee and reading the paper she decided she would head into work. Although she was there last night, she felt as if she was acting irresponsible as the owner.  
  
LATER THAT EVENING  
Pheobe's house  
"Bill that was a great dinner. Pheobe your so lucky you married someone who can cook."  
"Hey, I can cook toast, and besides Rachel you're not exactly a world class chef."  
"Speaking of chefs does anyone know when Monica will be back?" asked Pheobe.  
"Um ya she called earlier. She should be back soon," replied Joey.  
"How did she sound on the phone? Was she upset?" asked Chandler.  
"I don't know."  
"How can you not know?" asked Chandler  
"Woah. Sorry I couldn't get out the meaning behind 'be home around 7.'"  
"Well anyways what should we do know?" asked a bored Rachel.  
Monica came in from the back door, shaking the snow off her.  
"Hey," she greeted everyone.  
Everyone greeted her back. She remained in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. Phoebe got up from the table and joined her.   
"So how are you Pheobe?"  
"I'm okay, little worried about my neighbor though."  
"Phoebe I told you Mr. Wicker was just kidding about electric fence...at least I hope so," Monica said frowning.  
"Monica I was talking about you. Where have you been? Are you all right? Are you incredibly mad at me?"  
"Pheobe I'm fine. I had to go see Ted that's all. I felt it was time. I mean I'm...well I don't know. It was just time to put the past behind me."  
"Does that mean you'll go out with Ben?" Pheobe asked Monica as they headed towards the others.  
"Phoebe for the last time, Ben and I are only friends. I don't think we will ever be more then friends."  
"Who's Ben?" asked Ross.  
"Just a friend, don't worry big brother."  
"You know I just realized we know nothing of each other's lives. Lets catch up with each other."   
"Good idea Joey," Pheobe continued, "I know we can all ask each other questions. We can start with you Joey since it was your idea."  
"Well everyone knows about me."  
"That is true. Okay Monica you go first."  
"Woah why me?"  
"Because I said so."  
"Ugh fine. Okay who wants to ask me a question first?"  
"Well since I'm your brother I want to."  
"Okay go ahead Ross."  
"What made you decided just to go and get married after only being engaged for like a day."  
Monica laughed, "well you'll never believe it but it was because of you guys."  
"What? What did me and Rachel have to do with this."  
"No not you and Rachel. You, Joey and Chandler."  
All three of them exclaimed "What?"  
  
2001 Atlantic City. Day before Monica and Ted's Wedding  
"Monica will you please put the video camera down," Ted pleaded to her.  
"Nope I want to get you on film with this."  
"Okay well fine I'm going to (in a bad british accent) talk in a bad British accent."  
Ted started to talk away and Monica was filming him. She then panned the camera to the right as Ted was walking. Then something caught her eye. It was Ross. He was sitting at the bar. Shortly Joey and Chandler joined him. Monica couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
PRESENT DAY  
"Monica you did not see us in Atlantic City, I don't eve remember going to Atlantic City," denied Ross.  
"Wait was that when we went to the big fight? And it ended up being a ice skating show?"Joey asked. Everyone looked at him funny.  
"Ross you three were there I have it on tape."  
"I want to see it."  
"Okay. I'll go get it."  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was seated around the television in Pheobe's house.   
Video  
Shot of a bathroom door. Ted's voice: (in the crocidile hunter's voice) It appears to be a singing Monica. Lets have a listen.  
Monica's voice: and that's why they call it...puppy love.  
Ted's voice: (laughing) appearntly they like to sing Donny Osmond.   
  
"Wait let me fast forward this.  
"Oh come on we don't get to hear you sing?" joked Chandler.  
"Nope afraid not."  
She fast forwarded the tape until she saw Ted on screen.  
  
"Okay well fine I'm going to (in a bad british accent) talk in a bad British accent."  
Ted started to talk away and Monica was filming him. She then panned the camera to the right as Ted was walking. Then the camera foces on Ross, then Ross, Chandler and Joey together at the bar.  
Ted's Voice: Honey I'm over here. What are you looking at? Those three guys? Well I guess the dark haird one is better looking then me.  
  
"Hey that's me!" exclaimed Joey  
"See told you. Let's turn this off."  
"Wait no, it's still going, "said Rachel  
  
Monica puts the camera at her side but didn't turn it off."No Ted what are you talking about? See him. (we see monica's hand) that's my brother."  
"Your kidding? Well lets go over and say hi."  
  
"oh god I didn't know we have this on tape." Said Monica.  
  
"No, we can't. We don't talk anymore."  
"Oh come on.  
"Ted I'm not going over there."  
"Fine, you big wuss."  
"Hey I'm not a wuss."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay fine. Either go over there and talk to your brother or..."  
"Or what?"  
"Or ...marry me tomorrow night."  
"Okay then we are getting married tomorrow night."  
"Seriously?"  
"What's wrong did I call your bluff."  
"I was not bluffing. We are getting married tomorrow night."  
"Okay."  
  
"Monica why didn't you tell me that?" asked a hurt Pheobe.  
"I didn't think it mattered."  
"Well it did."  
"Okay well anyone else have more questions for me?"  
"I wanna hear about London. Where was I?"  
"Joey I'm not going to tell you about London."  
"Come on at least tell us how you guys got together," pleaded Rachel.  
Monica looked at Chandler. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Might as well, it has been 10 years."  
"Okay well it started off at Ross and Emily's dinner rehearsal..."  
  
Next hear her side of how they got together and then Chandler's.  



	10. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. Don't sue me  
  
LAST TIME  
"Okay well anyone else have more questions for me?"  
"I wanna hear about London. Where was I?"  
"Joey I'm not going to tell you about London."  
"Come on at least tell us how you guys got together," pleaded Rachel.  
Monica looked at Chandler. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Might as well, it has been 10 years."  
"Okay well it started off at Ross and Emily's dinner rehearsal..."  
  
"At my dinner rehearsal?"  
"Yes Ross."  
"Wait let me tell it," said Chandler.  
  
LONDON ROSS'S WEDDING---Chandler's Version.  
"The guy was hammered, okay? There's no way, you look like Ross's mother."  
"Then why would he say it?"  
"Because he's crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic."  
"Oh, my mother's right. I'm never going to get married."  
"Ahh, you know what? That is...Who wouldn't want you?"  
"Ohh, Please?! I'm a single mom, with a thirty-year-old son!!  
Chandler watched Monica go sit at an empty table. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'now I have to go fix this.'   
"Monica, you are not going to end up alone. You'll find someone eventually. It just takes some time. Sure Ross has found two...I mean...Oh god...Um well...you see..."  
"I get it Chandler. I'm just sick of waiting. I don't want to live across the hall from you my entire life."  
"What?"  
"Oh God. I'm sorry I didn't' mean it like that."  
"What did you mean then?"  
"Nothing Chandler, it's just..."  
"Just what? You see me alone, for the rest of my life?"  
"Well..."  
"You know I came over here to make you feel better, and all you do is insult me. Thanks a lot."  
Chandler stormed off.  
He walked out of the restaurant and hopped into a cab. He rode to the hotel. Once he got to his room he ordered some room service. He figured he'd be alone tonight and he had no one he could talk to. Once his sandwich arrived he ordered liquor. He ended up drinking a bottle and a half of wine.   
Two hours later. Chandler was bored. He wished he hadn't got into a fight with Monica. Ross was off with Emily and Joey with Felicity. The only one he could talk to was Monica, but she thought he was a loser.  
Monica entered.  
"Hello Chandler."  
"Hey Monica. What? Came back to make fun of me some more? Wanna feel better about yourself?"  
"Chandler! Stop it. I came here to apologize to you. I didn't mean it. You know that I think you are great. You really are wonderful. I mean any girl would be lucky to have you...I'd be lucky to have you," she muttered to herself.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I'm sorry and I was wrong."  
"So you think I will end up with someone."  
"Of course I do honey. Come here," He came over to her and hugged her.  
"Chandler you are my best friend. You are a great man and you are going to make a woman one day very happy."  
"Thank you."  
As they parted, Monica kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth and then finally on his lips.  
After a few minutes Chandler broke the kiss.  
"Monica, what are we doing?"  
"What do you mean Chandler? I mean I'd think you'd know..."  
"Monica I meant kissing. You kissed me."  
"Chandler it's okay."  
"Really?"  
She kissed him and broke for a little bit to say, "really."  
They continued to kiss and fell on the bed.  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
"So that's it?" asked Rachel.  
"You threw your self at Chandler, Monica?!" exclaimed Ross.  
"No," she said looking at Ross, and then to Chandler, "That's not how it happened."  
"How did it happen then?" asked Phoebe.  
"I'll tell you," said Monica  
  
LONDON ROSS'S WEDDING----Monica's Version.  
"The guy was hammered, okay? There's no way, you look like Ross's mother."  
"Then why would he say it?"  
"Because he's crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic.  
"Oh, my mother's right. I'm never going to get married."  
"Ahh, you know what? That is...Who wouldn't want you?"  
"Ohh, Please?! I'm a single mom, with a thirty-year-old son!!  
  
Monica walked to a near by vacant table. She sat down and then placed her head on the table. She then heard Chandler sit next to her.  
Rubbing her neck he said, "it's going to be okay."  
Sitting up, she replied, "but what if it isn't. What if I don't get married? (Suddenly realizing something) What if I live across the hall from you and Joey for the rest of my life!?"   
"Well that wouldn't be that bad would it? (then realizing what she said) Wait a minute, you think I'm not going to get married...I mean I understand Joey. You think I'm a loser don't you Monica?"  
"Chandler no that's not what I meant," she couldn't understand why he was taking this so badly.   
"It is. This is how you my future. Me alone...still living in that apartment. You and the rest of them coming to see me once in a while because you feel guilty. I'll save you the trouble," he got up and stormed out.  
Monica sighed to herself, now she had to go straighten things out with Chandler. She got up and passed her parents.  
"Monica where are you going?" asked her mother.  
"Oh...I got to go check on something."  
"Well don't be long you don't want to miss your brother's party. Isn't it wonderful he's getting married? I mean twice he really has been lucky. It's too bad that you are no so fortunate"  
"Mom I really have to go," Monica walked out and headed outside.   
She didn't see Chandler in site. A figure that resembled him was walking on the other side of the street. She decided to head over.  
"Chandler, Chandler wait up."  
She grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
"Lady I'm not Chandler."  
  
'This is hopeless,' she thought to herself, 'I might as well head back into the party. I'll take care of Chandler later.'  
AS she headed into the restaurant, she passed Joey who was leaving.   
"Monica, I've been looking everywhere for you. Have you seen Chandler?"  
"Ahh, no he already left."  
"Damn it. (smiling at Monica) See here's the thing...you know that girl Felicity?"  
"Yes, Joey."  
"Umm do you think maybe...well that we could stay in your room tonight?"  
"Joey! Where am I going to stay?"  
"Well...you could stay in my bed?"  
"Joey!"  
"Pllllleeeeeaaaasssee. Come on Monica."  
"Fine Joey. But you owe me. You owe me BIG."  
"Thanks Monica. Here's my key."  
  
Monica took Joey's key and headed back inside. After about an hour and a half and a few too many drinks she headed back to the hotel. She stumbled to Chandler and Joey's room.  
"Joey I thought...oh...hey. Come here to insult me more?"  
"Chandler. Chhhannddddler. (laughing) your name is funny."  
"Great thanks Monica."  
"No Chandler. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. Or what you thought I meant."  
"Monica you did. You don't believe that I'm ever going to get married," He got up off the bed towards her.  
She took his hands into hers; "Chandler there is no way that you could end up alone...besides that fear of commitment. But I mean you smart and funny and cute. Anybody would be lucky to have you."  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes, now come here."  
Chandler hugged Monica. She whispered to him, "I only hope I find someone someday who's as nice as you."  
"Monica. You will find someone someday. He is going to make you incredibly happy. Just because you haven't found him yet, don't let others get to you. I think you perfect the way you are."  
They started to pull away from each other. Chandler leaned in and kissed her. After the kiss had grown quite passionate Chandler broke away.  
"Oh god Monica," he said running his hand through his hair.  
"Chand..."  
"Monica I'm so sorry. I should not have done that. I hope...  
Monica shut him up with by kissing him. She said, "it's okay."  
"Oh good."  
  
PRESENT DAY  
"And then he kissed me and well..."  
"Woah. Woah. you're my sister.  
"So basically you got really drunk and just needed somewhere to sleep?" Chandler got up and hopped in to the kitchen. Monica followed him in  
"Chandler that's not true. I was truly sorry for what I said."  
"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Really. What happened between us... It was special, I'm glad it happened. The one time made it special whether I was drunk or not doesn't matter. It happened and I am glad. I would not trade it in for the world."  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Yes I do, it really meant something to me."  
"Really? (he smiled at her) It meant something to me to."  
Just like in London, Chandler hugged Monica and then they kissed.  
  
  
To be continued depends on feedback.  



End file.
